


Yellow Fever

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band), ONF (Band), Stray Kids (Band), The Chainsmokers (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Airports, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Extremely Dubious Consent, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Invasion of Privacy, Language Barrier, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Public Sex, Raceplay, Racism, Racist Language, Rape/Non-con Elements, Security Clearance, Spanking, Teabagging, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The Korean wave (Korean: 한류) is the increase in global popularity of South Korean culture since the 1980s. First driven by the spread of K-dramas and K-pop across East, South and Southeast Asia during its initial stages, the Korean Wave evolved from a regional development into a global phenomenon, carried by the Internet and social media and the proliferation of K-pop music videos on YouTube. However, during the period in which The Korean Wave took place, a different wave took place, one with incredibly positive consequences, a wave of Korean boys spreading into the west, in pursuit of only the biggest superior cocks, a wave that can only be described as Yellow Fever.~Note: This is a raceplay fic, including the prominent use of racial slurs, violent language, racial degradation and racism in a sexual context, however I do not condone this in real life, and is included here purely as a form of fantasy.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix/Original Male Characters, Bang Chan/Original Male Character(s), Kim Hyojin/Original Male Character, Kim Taehyung | V/Drew Taggart/Alex Pall, Lee Changyoon/Original Male Character, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Jason Derulo, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Felix/Original Male Character(s), Lee Seungjun/Original Male Character, Lee Taeyong/Original Male Character(s), Mark Lee/Jason Derulo, Mizuguchi Yuto/Original Male Character, Park Minkyun/Original Male Character, Shim Jaeyoung/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Let's Shut Up and Fuck (Part I) [Jason Derulo, Mark + Haechan]

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This is a raceplay fic, including the prominent use of racial slurs, violent language, racial degradation and racism in a sexual context, however I do not condone this in real life, and is included here purely as a form of fantasy.
> 
> ~
> 
> This is only the first chapter, and I will update the relationship tags as I upload more chapters (as well as changing the character and fandom tags if I change my mind on who I want to include), which should be done every couple of days. I hope you enjoy, and make sure to leave requests if there's anyone you want to see included in the comments below.

“Wow… what a good little chink” Jason scoffs, almost mockingly as he sees the way that Mark moves to his touch. 

The words send shivers down Mark’s spine. He pushes his ass up into the air to meet the cool touch of the man looming over him, and as he feels the man’s hand on his skin, he lets out a high pitched, desperate moan. He has his eyes screwed shut and his mouth is hanging open, a solitary drop of saliva dripping down his chin from his strawberry-pink lower lip. 

Donghyuck’s sat beside him on the bed, eyes transfixed on Mark’s face as he watches the boy slowly unravelling in front of him. He’s sat patiently, legs crossed, still wearing his underwear and a loose t-shirt, significantly more covered than Mark is, although Mark suspects he won’t stay that way for long. There’s an enthusiastic, excited look in his eyes, like a happy puppy, and Mark would be almost endeared if he didn’t know exactly what’s going to happen to him. Instead he just feels a burning heat deep within his body, an aroused anticipation at the idea of seeing Hyuck’s tight little Asian hole broken in for the very first time. 

Yet again, Mark feels the fingers on his lower back slowly withdrawing, his delicate skin now neglected of the touch that sent such incredible sensations through his body. He turns to look, tear-filled eyes slowly focusing as he sees Jason, coating his fingers in a ludicrous amount of strawberry flavoured lube before moving his hand back down and resting it just above Mark’s plump ass.

Mark finds the feeling irresistible, arching his back and biting down on his lower lip, feeling Jason’s lube-dripping, freezing cold thumb slowly rubbing circles around his pink rim, smearing his smooth ass crack with the cool transparent liquid, allowing it to slowly drip down onto Mark’s balls and thighs, eyes fixed on the place where the cold liquid stains and runs down across Mark’s smooth yellow skin. 

Slowly, Jason presses his thumb into Mark’s pink hole, groaning under his breath as he watches Mark’s ass slowly swallowing up his thumb, the digit sliding in effortlessly until the palm of his hand is pressed against Mark’s ass cheek. He pulls it out, watching as Mark’s pussy clenches around nothing, a little lube dripping out, which Jason gathers on his thumb and pushes back inside. He replaces his thumb with two of his fingers, slowly sliding his thick fingers into Mark’s hole and stretching him out. Mark’s tight hole takes Jason’s fingers with ease, and with the warm, wet inside of Mark’s ass hugging the long digits, Jason adds a third, stretching him out further.

“Fuck!” Mark mewls as Jason curls his fingers up to press against Mark’s prostate, which he repeatedly thrusts his fingertips against, sending shockwaves through Mark’s body and leaving the boy unable to speak, mouth hanging open, a series of loud, slutty moans leaving his throat. Donghyuck looks on intensely, and his hand falls down to his lap, moving suspiciously between his thighs. Jason looks over to see Hyuck, hand repeatedly and desperately rubbing his cock through the thin fabric of underwear as he keeps his eyes transfixed on Mark’s blushing, sweaty face. Jason laughs. He can’t wait to finally get inside that boy. 

After a few minutes of repeatedly teasing Mark’s sensitive prostate, Jason pulls his fingers from the boy, and immediately presses them into Mark’s mouth. Mark opens his mouth to take Jason’s fingers inside, and obediently sucks them clean, still moaning and panting around them, that familiar warm arousal still pulsing through his veins as he squirms under Hyuck’s doe-eyed, innocent yet purely perverted gaze.

“Fuck that’s hot” Jasons groans “that’s right, lick my fingers clean, taste your chink pussy”

Mark moans around Jason’s fingers in response, tongue lapping at them and lips sucking on them, desperately licking every inch of them as he tastes his own hole on Jason’s fingers.

“Good boy. You ready to take my big black cock?” Jason asks as he removes his now saliva-dripping fingers from Mark’s mouth.

“Please! I’m ready”

“Fuck, you’re eager. Such a slutty little gook, so desperate for my dick” Jason grunts, pausing for a second before slapping Mark’s ass, groaning as it shakes and jiggles under his touch, a red handprint blooming on the soft yellow skin “What are you?”.

“I’m a slut, I’m a gook! I’m a chink, sir!”

“Too right”

By this point, Donghyuck has lost all control, and his hand is shoved hurriedly down the front of his boxers, stroking and rubbing his dick directly beneath the now precum-soaked fabric. His beautiful lips are parted in a series of needy gasps and his eyes are still wide and hungrily raking over every inch of Mark and Jason’s starkly contrasting naked bodies. From the pale yellow expanses of Mark’s slim, smooth waist and fat ass, to the deep chocolate brown of Jason’s muscular chest and thighs, Hyuck’s eyes drink in the sight in front of him and send hormones pulsing through his body.

Mark lets out a loud, surprised gasp as he feels Jason spreading his plump ass cheeks, exposing his pink, wet hole to the cool air and spitting on it. He again rubs his thumb around the rim, smiling as Mark desperately pushes back into his touch, attempting to get Jason to push his thumb inside him. But Jason doesn’t give the smaller boy the satisfaction, simply continuing to draw circles around his hole and smiling as Mark tries his hardest to feel something more.

After a few minutes of teasing Mark relentlessly and hearing the boy’s wanton moans, Jason decides to take the rendezvous to the next step, and starts unbuckling his belt. Mark hears the clunking of metal and knows immediately what’s happening next, so he lets out a satisfied moan and pushes his ass further up into the air. His incredibly slutty action is met with yet another of Jason’s hard slaps, a new bruise joining the previous red handprint on his soft, smooth skin. Jason drops his pants and throws his belt aside with a grunt and turns back to Mark, now only wearing a pair of tight black boxers, clinging to his beautiful brown skin. Mark gasps in surprise as he feels Jason’s large hands holding onto either side of his slim waist and flipping him over, lifting his light body and turning him on his back so he can see everything Jason’s doing. His heart almost skips a beat as he sees the bulge in Jason’s underwear.

“Oh my-”

It’s huge. Massive, even. Of course he’s heard the rumours and stereotypes about black men, having grown up in Canada, surrounded by them, but seeing something like it in real life is… incredible. Jason doesn’t leave his underwear on for long, dropping them to his ankles and kicking them aside, freeing the near-monster lurking in his underwear. Mark gasps.

Jason’s cock is enormous, around ten inches long and the thickness of his wrist, the length decorated by thick veins, a deep rich brown like the rest of his gorgeous, sweat dripping skin. Jason grips it by the base, and slaps it against the palm of his right hand.

“Hey Haechan, come suck your first dick” Jason smirks, slapping Mark’s plump ass again “get me nice and wet before I fuck your slutty little chink friend here”

Donhyuck doesn’t have to be told twice, removing his hand from his underwear, climbing off of the bed and dropping to his knees in front of Jason. He tugs his shirt off, exposing the slim, smooth expanse of his yellow-toned body and slides his tight colorful underwear down over his knees and kicks them off to join his sweaty shirt. Now completely naked in front of him, Jason gets his first proper look at Hyuck’s naked body. He’s exactly the gook fucktoy he expected him to be. Completely smooth, slim and plump in all the right places, he looks like he was moulded exactly for this purpose. To be fucked, and destroyed, by black men. Jason grips his length by the base and taps the tip on Hyuck’s soft cheek.

“Open wide”

Hyuck obeys, too intoxicated on the purely masculine smell of sweat and precum to do otherwise, opening his lips as wide as he can and looking up to Jason with that familiar sweet, puppy-like stare, his slanted eyes as wide as they can go, looking up at the man above him obediently. Jason drops the thick purple tip of his cock on Hyuck’s tongue and slowly guides his head down, eventually getting the entire head inside of Donghyuck’s mouth, already feeling his warm soft palate rubbing against his tip as he slides more and more of his cock between Hyuck’s waiting lips.

Once Jason has pushed around half of his cock into Donghyuck’s mouth, Hyuck’s body objects for the first time. A loud retching sound, halfway between a gag and a moan comes from the back of his throat. However, Jason ignores it, continuing to slowly guide his dick down his throat, the gagging only providing further stimulation to his cock as Hyuck’s throat contracts and tightens around his shaft. Continuing to ignore the boy’s bodily objections and holding his hands above his head so his reflexes can’t kick in, Jason eventually feels Donghyuck’s nose pressing against his body and his chin pressing against his big black balls, the tip of his cock forming a more than visible bulge in his sweet slim throat. There are tears visibly forming in Hyuck’s eyes, and Jason feels his wrists attempting to pull away, but making sure that Hyuck knows his place, knows who’s in control, knows who’s superior, is Jason’s priority, and he keeps his cock buried firmly in the boy’s rapidly gagging and contracting throat.

Mark can’t quite believe the sight. NCT’s mischievous, innocent, sweet little member, Lee Donghyuck, with the biggest black cock stretching his lips just about as wide as they can stretch, entirely naked and on his knees as he services one of the most famous men in America. His hand wandering down over his naked body, still led on his back, Mark slowly starts to jerk off at the sight, and as Jason pulls out and thrusts back into Hyuck’s warm mouth, beginning to fuck his throat, Mark times his stroking perfectly with the slamming of Jason’s hips. The scene is almost unbelievable, like something Mark has seen in far more of his dreams than he would care to admit, so visceral, lewd and sexual that it’s hard for Mark to not believe he’s hallucinating everything. His senses are overwhelmed by absolutely everything happening in the room. The sounds; the slapping of Jason’s huge balls against Donghyuck’s chin and the gagging and choking coming from deep within Hyuck’s throat, the smells; the strong, ripe smell of Jason’s sweat and the sweeter, more adolescent yet incredibly familiar smell of Donghyuck’s precum, and the sight alone, Jason destroying Donghyuck’s throat with every thrust, leaving tears pouring down his cheeks and spit dripping down his chin.

“Right, that should be enough” Jason says between his teeth, finally pulling his huge, dripping cock from Hyuck’s battered mouth and slapping it hard against the side of his face. Donghyuck leans down against the bed, gasping and panting, attempting to regain his breath after the pounding his throat just received. 

“Thank me, Haechan”

“Th-” Hyuck gasps, taking a deep breath before attempting to speak against “Thank you Mr. Derulo”

“What for?”

“For letting me suck your dick”

“Say ‘thank you Mr. Derulo for fucking my tight little chink throat’”

“Th- thank you Mr. Derulo for fucking my… my tight little chink throat”

“Good boy” Jason smiles, tapping Hyuck’s cheek and ruffling his hair, as if he were nothing more than a well behaved dog. That’s how he sees the boy. Of course it is. Nothing more than an animal, made to please him, made to make him feel good. 

As soon as Jason turns away from Donghyuck, Mark’s in the position he anticipates that Jason will want him in, on his back with his ass in the air, legs pulled up as far as they will go with the limited flexibility training his choreographer gave him. His hole is completely exposed in this position, pink and flushed and twitching as Jason nears, still incredibly wet and sloppy from Jason’s spit.

Jason wraps his thick fingers around his thick cock, and moves to stand just inches behind Mark, in the perfect position to slide his cock into the waiting Korean boy. So that’s what he does. Mark lets out the loudest, neediest, sluttiest moan as he feels Jason sinking his cock into him, the huge brown shaft slowly stretching his hole out to its absolute limit and sliding inside him. His moans turn to loud cries and sobs, interspersed between gasps and deep breaths, feeling Jason’s huge dick prodding at his insides, pressing against his prostate but soon sliding even deeper, pushing further than any fingers, tongue or reasonably sized toy could ever reach. Soon enough, Jason’s cock is buried entirely inside of Mark’s sweet Asian hole, and his balls are pressed firmly against his ass. 

Hyuck’s awestruck looks returns, in pure shock as he sees the way that Mark takes Jason’s entire dick with seemingly little effort, not aware of how Mark feels like he’s being torn in half by the sheer size of the appendage inside of him. Jason starts thrusting, and with every movement of his hips he sends a new feeling of sheer ecstasy through Mark’s body. Mark’s shocked at just how much he’s stretched out, the pure feeling of being fucked open so wide and raw by Jason’s huge black cock driving him close to orgasm. Jason looks down in wonder and arousal as he sees how well Mark’s taking him, the boy’s pink rim stretched unbearably wide, so red and sore around the edge, twitching and clenching as Jason pushes yet another inch of his huge cock into Mark’s ass, his deep brown muscular thighs slapping against Mark’s plump yellow ass.

“God” Jason grunts as he roughly pounds Mark’s ass “Nobody’s ever taken my cock this well, I guess it just shows that Asians really were made to take dick”

“Fuck… y- yes!” Mark moans, barely able to get words out between Jason’s rough, industrial thrusts, feeling him pulling out then slamming his entire length back inside of him. Each thrust produces a series of filthy sounds, the slapping of Jason’s balls and squelching of Hyuck’s saliva producing the most lewd of soundtracks to accompany Mark’s slutty moans and Jason’s rugged grunts.

“Hey, come sit on your friend’s face and let him prep you for my cock” Jason says to Haechan, a plotting perversion behind his words.

Hyuck pauses. Wait… surely he isn’t going to take that inside of his… butt? It’s so big! He could barely fit it in his throat, how the fuck is he going to take it in his ass? His breathing pauses for a moment, so shocked at Jason’s proposition, yet his eyes are still fixed on Mark’s hole and how it’s swallowing up Jason’s cock.

“I told you to do something, little gook”

“B- but… I haven’t- uh… before?” Hyuck speaks, English choppy and broken as he tried to find the words.

“Do it Donghyuck” Mark moans, opening his mouth invitingly, providing the perfect place for his virginal friend to get his ass eaten for the first time “Trust me”.

Hyuck listens, climbing over to where Mark is led, positioning himself perfectly then slowly lowering his plump ass down onto Mark’s face. Mark hums to himself as he feels his nose sliding between Donghyuck’s ass cheeks, lips perfectly pressed against the boy’s incredibly tight, pink rim. Mark parts his lips and slides his tongue into Hyuck’s hole, immediately stretching it open a little around the wet, dexterous muscle and making Donghyuck moan in surprise at the feeling of his friend’s moist tongue sliding inside of him. Jason increases the pace of his rough thrusts, and in the process, sends Mark’s tongue deeper into Hyuck’s hole. Hyuck’s already a mess, his cheeks painted the softest, prettiest pink, ass cheeks spread to allow Mark to eat his sweaty hole and hair messy and ruffled around his hair, purely from Jason’s hands and the sweat that’s dripping from every inch of his slim, yellow body.

After just around five minutes of hungrily eating Hyuck’s hole, tasting the boy’s sweet, pure taste on his tongue, Mark feels the ring of muscle beginning to clench and contract around his tongue, signalling his impending orgasm. So he slides his face out from underneath Hyuck and moans to Jason.

“He’s ready”

Jason pauses immediately and pulls his dripping cock from Mark’s stretched-out pink hole. He grabs Donghyuck by the waist, yet again maneuvering one of the boys as if they were nothing more than toys, nothing more than sleeves made to take his dick, nothing more than dolls whose sole purpose is being fucked. He props Hyuck up on his hands and knees, fat ass presented to him, pink hole, a shade lighter than Mark’s and immeasurably tighter, peeking out from between his ass cheeks. His cock and smooth balls are dangling down between his soft thighs, and Jason takes the opportunity to slap it a little before he positions himself between Donghyuck’s parted thighs, gripping his prick readily.  
As soon as Jason pulls Hyuck back onto his massive cock, Donghyuck almost blacks out at the overwhelming sensation. His lips part in the loudest moan of the night, so desperate and so raw, his tight hole being breached by the tip of Jason’s big black cock, the head popping inside and the shaft beginning to vanish into the slim chink’s asshole. Every inch feels like torture, and yet also mind-blowingly good, and the way that Jason’s cock slides inside him, stretching his hole out for the very first time, leaves him panting and gasping for air once Jason’s fully sheathed inside of him.

Mark looks on as Hyuck takes his very first cock, and he feels a strange pride, a kind of satisfaction and pleasure, just from seeing the boy being awoken to the delight that is being fucked. He also feels a kind of tingling arousal at the fact that Donghyuck’s first fuck was by such a huge black cock, his raceplay fantasies alive and alight in his head as he sees the contrast, this time from his perspective, of Hyuck’s pale yellow skin and the beautiful chocolate color of Jason’s thighs.

“God. So tight, good little chink, taking my big black American cock as your very first” Jason growls as he slowly withdraws his cock from Hyuck’s hole, ready to start fucking him “you’ll never get fucked by another gook, you know that? Why would you want to? Why would you want to take their stupid little yellow clits when you can have a real man’s dick like mine?”

The words send shivers down Mark’s spine, and he feels the submissive inferiority that he’s always felt around black and white men pulsing through his veins, raging in his blood like it’s his most primal, raw purpose ever. 

“Repeat after me” Jason growls, threading his hand in Donghyuck’s hair, yanking his head back and drawing a loud pained cry from the Korean boy…

“I am a dumb little chink, made to take real men’s cocks, made to worship black men, made to worship black cock and I will never be a real man”

Hyuck gasps, still adjusting to the size of Jason’s cock and opens his mouth.

“I… am a… rittle-”

Jason grunts and slams his cock back into Hyuck’s pink, tight little chink pussy, cutting him off.

“That’s what I thought, dumb fucking gook”


	2. Your DNA [Taehyung + The Chainsmokers]

With a deep breath and a wide smile, Taehyung turns to the cameras in the studio and walks out onto the stage of The Late Late Show. He fiddles with the small piece of paper at the bottom of his pocket as the rest of the boys join him in front of the audience. Suddenly, he can’t wait for the interview to be over.

Taehyung’s always been nervous attending American chat shows and interviews. He knows he shouldn’t be, of course he’s there with his members and the fans, he’ll be fine at the end of it, but he always feels an intense anxiety when he’s surrounded by Americans when his own English abilities are very very limited. But, to be honest, the Western celebrities that the boys meet backstage on this kind of chat show are always very sweet and charming, and always greet the boys with an incredibly warm welcome. And in the case of The Chainsmokers, one of the boys’ favourite bands and one of their past collaborators, they greeted Taehyung with a *very* warm welcome. Warmer than usual.

As the boys hurry backstage, sweating from their performance and laughing about the series of games that they’d played whilst on air, Taehyung pulls the small note from his pocket. He peers down at it, and reads it again, making sure that he’d read it right before doing anything drastic. He had read it correctly.

“4pm, room 1097, the marriott hotel, the 15th floor ;)”

~

Taehyung goes to knock on the hotel room door, but pauses before making contact with the painted wood. Does he really want to do this? He knows the implication behind what the note said, he knows what he’s really coming to this room for, what’s going to happen as soon as he knocks on that door, but is that what he wants? He knows how people talk, how rumours spread, especially in the entertainment industry, and he doesn’t want to end up being known as Korea’s slut in America, especially since most of the people that he knows the two white DJs are friends with are some of his heroes. Does he really want to end up staining his reputation like that?

Before he has a chance to decide, the door swings open, just as the second hand on his watch ticks over to 4.01pm. He’s face to face with Alex Pall, the older of the two white producers, who’s standing, a little taller than Taehyung, and a heck of a lot more intimidating. He can smell the man’s cologne, well, a mixture of some expensive luxury aftershave and some cheap dollar store deodorant, and he feels woefully inferior in comparison, the smell of the strawberry women’s deodorant that he picked up at the airport far too strong on his person for the man to miss. Further back behind Alex, sat at the end of the bed and looking to the doorway is the other member of the group, Drew Taggart, sitting in a relaxed position, a loose white t-shirt clinging to his slim torso, manspreading in a way that sends an unusual sensation through Taehyung’s body. 

He smiles, and he can tell he’s blushing too.

“Hey”

“Hello” Alex replies, a little knowing perversion in his tone “I was watching you through the spyhole. You’re cute when you’re unaware”

Taehyung feels himself blushing even more intensely.

Alex motions for Taehyung to enter the room, and he obeys, oversized shirt and sweatpants rippling with every step, his slim body hidden by the huge, heavy folds of fabric. He smiles awkwardly at the other half of the duo, sitting himself down at the foot of the bed beside Drew and pressing his legs together to hide his nervous excitement.

“Do you want a drink or something? Or shall we get straight to it?”

“Uh-”

With Alex’s words, Taehyung realises he doesn’t know anything beyond ‘hey’, and tries to stutter out a reply, but it comes out as a series of heavily accented non-words. This is met with laughter from both Drew and Alex, and Taehyung’s already bright pink cheeks heat up with a different emotion now; embarrassment.

He feels immediately inferior to the two taller, hairier white men standing over him. In height, in language ability, in masculinity, but most of all, he feels a kind of deep-rooted insecurity surrounding his skin color. He can’t speak English like the two older men, he doesn’t nearly stand as tall as them, he wears far more feminine clothes and makeup, and yet it’s his yellow-toned skin that makes him most insecure. In the mirror across from the bed, he sees himself, and he almost wants to sink into the floor at what he sees. He looks slim, feminine and most of all, his skin looks very very yellow, with slanted monolid eyes that look so drastically different to the two others in the room. He feels weak, like less of a man.

“I’ll take that as a yes” Drew chuckles and turns to Alex “He can’t even speak fucking English”.

Tae just sits there, blushing face still contorted into an overly confused, perplexed expression.

Taehyung feels utterly powerless as Drew and Alex both approach him, hands beginning to tug and pull at various extremities of his clothing, and yet he doesn’t want to resist anyway. Drew drops to his knees and starts pulling Taehyung’s baggy polyester sweatpants down the boy’s smooth, tanned legs, and pauses as he reveals what’s laying underneath. Taehyung’s wearing the most revealing of jockstraps, only really covering his little cock, and yet the yellow fleshy expanse of Taehyung’s ass seems to bulge out between the elastic straps, the fabric digging into his skin. Drew and Alex both snigger at the revealing underwear choice, and resume undressing Taehyung. 

Drew starts to unlace and pull off Taehyung’s sneakers whilst Alex unbuttons the final few buttons on his baggy, oversized white shirt, eventually prompting the boy to shrug it off and push it onto the floor. A knowing smirk appears on Alex’s face, and instead of pulling off the red Gucci tie around Taehyung’s neck, he simply tightens it a little and spins it around so it’s resting on his back, the reason a little unclear to Tae at this stage. 

With an almost effortless grip, Alex grips Tae by the waist and lifts him up, eventually placing him down on the bed on his hands and knees. The both of them stand back and admire the view. It’s pathetic, how one of the members of the world’s biggest boy group has been reduced to nothing but a little slut in seconds, completely devoid of power and control.

Drew climbs up on the bed at its head, resting his knees on one of the white cotton pillows. He hurriedly unbuckles his belt and drops his jeans and underwear to his knees, his large, pink-tipped, veiny cock springing out of his underwear just inches from Taehyung’s face. As Drew wraps his fingers around the base of his thick cock, Taehyung’s mouth falls open, almost as if by instinct, and he leans forward to take the broad tip of Drew’s dick on his tongue. Drew takes his hands away, resting them by his sides, and lets Taehyung take the reins.

Enthusiastically, Taehyung swallows down Drew’s entire length, lips pressed together on either side of his cock, sliding down to the base as he takes it into his throat. He audibly gags, but he scrunches his eyes shut in concentration as he attempts to relax his throat. Drew leans back against the wall and lets out a hearty sigh, already delighted at the warm, wet inside of Taehyung’s mouth surrounding his sensitive dick.

“That good?” Alex enquires before dropping to his knees at the foot of the bed.  
“Amazing. So warm, and so desperate”

Taehyung starts pulling off, but immediately takes Drew’s cock back into his throat, beginning to needily slurp down the large white dick, his right hand coming up to cup Drew’s large balls as he sucks down his cock. 

The sight before Alex is almost as heavenly as the feeling of Taehyung’s mouth. Virtually bulging out around the elastic of his jockstrap, Taehyung’s fat tanned ass is shining slightly under the light of the window next to the bed. His ass cheeks are positionally parted slightly, his tight little hole peeking out from between them as if they’re luring Alex in, and with a lick of his lips, Alex dives in.

The loudest moan sends ripples down the length of Drew’s dick as Taehyung feels Alex’s experienced tongue licking up his ass crack and sliding into his tight, warm hole. The taste hits Alex immediately. A sweet mixture of Tae’s sweat and his ass’s own natural taste spreads across his tongue, and it causes him to bury his tongue deeper, keen to get a stronger taste of that very specific, adolescent yet masculine flavor on his tongue. The feeling of Alex’s saliva dripping down across Tae’s taint is strong on the boy’s skin, and he pushes his ass up further to meet Alex’s hungry tongue.

“God bro, it’s funny how he’s here sucking my cock and yet all he’s been able to say is ‘hey’”

Alex pulls away from Taehyung’s ass, a string of saliva connecting his chin to Tae’s hole, before replacing his tongue with two fingers.

“Isn’t it? We could say literally anything right now and he wouldn’t understand a word”

“Is that right, chink?” Drew laughs, delivering a slap to Taehyung’s cheek and watching the boy’s eyes panning up to meet his face as he continues sucking on Drew’s cock. Oblivious. 

Alex and Drew both laugh aloud, irresistibly amused at Taehyung’s own apparent ineptitude. Alex adds a third finger beside the two already sliding in and out of Tae’s tight yellow hole, stretching him out even wider, his saliva acting as a lubricant to open the boy up further. Drew starts meeting the bobbing of Taehyung’s head with the thrusting of his own rigid, hips, and the sparse gagging that accompanied the start of Tae’s sucking returns as Drew sends his broad cockhead to the back of Taehyung’s warm, tight throat. 

With how tight and wet Tae’s mouth is, combined with the ludicrous amounts of saliva pouring out of the corners of his lips, Drew suspects that he’s never sucked dick before, and he finds a new kind of arousal in this fact. He remembers seeing a video on Twitter a while back about how dentists can see when their patients have sucked dick based on the bruising found at the back of their throat on their soft palate, and he delights in the fact that he’s the one to deliver this permanent mark on Taehyung’s body, the one to properly break in his throat for the first time. He increases the intensity of his thrusts, and in turn the frequency of Taehyung’s gagging, with this knowledge in mind, making sure to provide a proper, deep scar at the back of Tae’s mouth.

Taehyung’s hole is surprisingly elastic around Alex’s fingers, and after adding a fourth, he decides that Taehyung is probably prepared enough for him to progress, so he steps back and undresses, leaving only his socks and tank top on, his dick a little thicker than Drew’s, but not as long, with a much broader, thicker tip. He immediately rubs it up and down Taehyung’s ass crack, pressing it against the boy’s balls before dragging it up and sinking it into Tae’s asshole. 

“Mmmf!” The moan pouring from Taehyung’s throat and rippling down Drew’s length is almost heavenly. So loud and surprised, yet so mellow and warm. Drew releases his grip on Taehyung’s hair for a moment, and the boy pulls off of his thick cock, collapsing down onto the pillow, his own saliva dripping onto his gray hair from Drew’s hard dick. 

“젠장! 젠장! 그거 진짜 크다! 예수 그리스도!”

Drew laughs, leaning back and stroking his cock amusedly as he watches Tae’s reaction, so delighted at the way the boy falls apart as his rim is breached for the very first time. He feels the same arousal, the same primal, intense delight at how he’s just seen the boy’s cherry being popped. It’s evident from his reaction. 

Delivering a final, rough thrust, Alex buries his entire cock into Tae’s tight hole. 

“Good little gook” he chuckles “good little gook with a good little gook pussy”

This elicits a moan from Drew, who proceeds to ruffle his hand in Taehyung’s hair and prepare to speak to him. He parts his lips with the same kind of mocking condescension they both exhibited earlier.

“Are you too dumb to understand what we’re saying?”

Taehyung just winces and groans in response.

“That’s what I thought” Drew laughs “come all the way to America without even learning our language”

Alex starts thrusting, and in turn, shunting Taehyung’s slim, tanned body back and forth on the bed, his hands sliding deeper and deeper into the soft, squishy mattress. Every thrust is also accompanied by two very distinctive sounds. A loud, deep moan from Taehyung as he feels his hole being stretched even wider, and a rugged grunt from Alex, making Tae quiver as his inferiority is asserted yet again. 

Taehyung looks so vulnerable and slutty underneath Alex. His slim, golden brown body is shining with sweat like neither of the men have ever seen, the already skinny boy virtually sweating weight away as he bounces back onto Alex’s huge cock, his tight, yellow asshole swallowing down every inch hungrily with every thrust. And then resting on his tanned back, that expensive Gucci tie. Oh yes, the tie.

Almost begging to be pulled, Alex grips the tip and yanks on it harshly, immediately putting unbelievable pressure on Taehyung’s windpipe and causing him to start choking. Alex treats the tie like a rein, yanking it harder and harder with every movement of his hips, the perfect toy to bounces Tae’s fat ass back on his cock yet again.

“Come join me up here Drew” Alex grunts “there’s space for two cocks in here”

Drew doesn’t have to be asked twice, sliding underneath Taehyung’s body and pressing his cock against Tae’s tight rim, trying to force it in alongside Alex’s. He’s too tight.

“Fucking relax!” Alex groans, yanking harder on the tie and drawing another pained yelp from Taehyung’s throat. Eventually, Drew forces the tip of his cock past Tae’s already unbelievably stretched rim, and starts to slide his dick into the warm, clamp-tight crevice. Taehyung has virtually passed out from oxygen deprivation at this point. Drew feels the unbelievable pleasure of Taehyung’s warm, no-longer-virginal hole clenching down on both his and Alex’s cocks, and it’s heaven. 

Drew starts thrusting alongside Alex, and sets a rhythm by which he can begin to pound Taehyung. Tae winces at the incredible stretch, and between his pants and gasps, he lets out a selection of scream-like desperate moans, still containing his signature depth.

As the two white men really begin opening up Tae’s asshole, the opening notes of a song play through the radio and echo around the room, DNA by BTS. Alex groans.

“Drew, get your phone and turn that stupid fucking chink music off”

Taehyung would be hurt by the words (if he could understand them), but he’s so fucked out, so choked out, so deprived of oxygen and full of cock, that he could care less what either of the men say. He knows his place.


	3. Belle Epoque [ONF x Anonymous Russian Billionaires]

A few sparse snowflakes fall on Seungjun’s nose, and he sniffs, shaking his head and trying to shake away the cold, ticklish flakes. The street is almost entirely silent, save for a distant dog barking and the far-away hum of cars back on the freeway, now several miles away. Travelling to Russia to record just a lyric video was nerve-wracking enough, but ending up on such a shady-looking dark street, standing in between cigarette butts and half broken vodka bottles, Seungjun wonders if this whole trip was worth it to begin with. He shakes away his anxiety and joins the rest of his group in front of the dull, gray concrete building. 

“Are we really gonna do this?” Hyojin asks, slightly concerned “this place doesn’t look… safe”

“I was thinking the same thing” Wyatt adds “it gives me the creeps” 

“I’ll text manager~nim, maybe we got the wrong address”

The boys stand around for a few moments whilst they wait for a response, Seungjun and Minkyun leaning up against the rickety corrugated iron door whilst Changyoon and Yuto head out to the edge of the street to kick around a few of the messy dead leaves stacked in a pile there, despite the fact that there isn’t a tree in sight. 

Hyojin looks far more concerned than the boys are used to seeing him, and Wyatt can sense the boy’s fear in the air between them. He keeps his phone open on the manager’s contact, and awaits a reply tensely. Sadly, he doesn’t get a reply in time.

“You guys… you guys On and Off?” a man shouts of the upstairs window of the building, English broken and Russian accent thick and intimidating. 

“Um.. yeah!” Wyatt shouts back up, a little unsure if he should be honest.

“Okay! Will come and let you in”

Wyatt and Hyojin turn to each other, mouthing a few words between them, debating whether or not they should do a runner and escape before it’s too late. Hyojin’s brow is furrowed, gaze serious and intense, lips pressed against each other as he thinks. However, he’s too slow in his thought process, and the metal door of the suspicious building swings open before he makes a conclusion. They get a clearer view of the man now that he’s downstairs, and they can’t say the view is a particularly reassuring one.

The aggressive looking Russian standing in the doorway looks to be bigger and more muscular than all six of the boys combined. Sure, someone like Wyatt or Minkyun has a little more muscle on them, but the skills required for progressive dance are very different to the skills required to take on a huge muscular mafia member in some shady suburb of Moscow, and they know that they won’t win in a fight against him. Hyojin gulps and turns to the other boys.

“Come on, let’s go in,” he says, voice shaky and breaking a little. 

The boys all obey, following him into the building and trusting his judgement. However, he doesn’t even trust his own judgement. And it’s no wonder that he doesn’t. 

~

The smell of sweat is incredibly thick in the air, mixed with the stench of vodka and whisky and the overpowering cigarette smoke filling the room. All six of the boys shuffle awkwardly inside, following the staff member that they met at the door. Immediately what they’re faced with shocks them.

The room is full of people, around seven other white Russian men sat at various points on various chairs, all smoking and drinking and laughing. They vary in appearance, with three of them wearing either tank tops or sweat-stained t-shirts, clearly builders or some other form of labourer, and the other four are wearing a mixture of expensive suits and finely crafted shirts, significantly more refined that the other three yet no less muscular and intimidating. Hyojin gulps, immediately gaining an idea of what’s happening here, and not liking it at all.

“So your company gave us the night with you” the staff member says, motioning to two of the best dressed, older men against the distant wall “but the ones who paid are those two men there, Mr Sidorov and Mr Smirnov”

“Sorry… uh… the night with us?” Wyatt replies, confused.

“Yes. For sex”

All six of the boys react differently. Seungjun immediately feels his soft cheeks heating up, turning from the familiar city-stained golden brown to a deep pink, Wyatt blushes too, but he also starts fidgeting nervously with the hem of his shirt, accidentally lifting it up and flashing a little skin to the men in the process, eliciting a few groans and sneers, Hyojin just gulps and shakes his head.

“No way” Hyojin tuts “there’s been a mistake”

“No mistake. We have contract” the muscular older man smirks, handing a piece of paper to Hyojin.

In the contract he’s handed, WM Entertainment lists all of the various ways that the richer older men can use and exploit their bodies, in the most explicit and blunt ways. From anal, no doubt most of the boys’ very first time, to whipping, bondage, beating and drugging. Hyojin closes his eyes, trying his hardest to suppress whatever unusual feeling he can feel rising through his chest. He doesn’t know if it’s arousal or terror, but whatever it is, the next few minutes will determine what it becomes. It’s the bottom of the page that finally lets Hyojin know how he’s feeling. A line, with scribbled writing on it, denoting the exact amount that WM decided all six boys’ virginities was worth. Six million US dollars.

Immediately, Hyojin feels any kind of reluctance slipping away. That amount could pay for five fully funded comebacks in a row, and they wouldn’t even have to worry about the budget. They could get all the promotion they want out of six million dollars, and still have money left over to send to their families. It’s a little shocking, and Hyojin suddenly feels very choked up and torn. He needs the boys to have all that money. He knows how amazing their next comeback could be with all of that. He decides.

“Okay. That’s fine”

Hyojin hears all kinds of whispers and mutters from his bandmates. Everything from ‘he must be crazy’ to ‘what the fuck is he thinking?’, and he realises he needs to explain. So he turns, taking a deep enough breath to regulate his rapidly pounding heart and opens his mouth to mutter an explanation to the boys.

“Listen guys. I know this seems crazy, and gross, and horrible and slimy, but they’re offering six million dollars! Imagine what we could get with that money!” Hyojin whispers “you know the company is possibly planning to disband us at the end of the year if our next comeback doesn’t make enough. We wouldn’t even have to worry with six million dollars”

He sees the boys thinking through the same thought process that he did. Some of the members, like Yuto and Seungjun immediately gain a heartbroken, worried expression, clearly not even realising that disbandment was what was at stake, whilst Wyatt and Minkyun look decidedly serious and concerned at the situation, realising and sympathising with Hyojin’s perspective. Wyatt immediately takes a role as the unelected voice of the other five members and turns to Hyojin, sliding his arms around the two members nearest to him.

“We should do it. Come on guys, it’ll be over before you know it. I promise, we’ll all be okay if we can just get this money”

Yuto visibly trusts Wyatt, and his slanted, panicked eyebrows change to determinedly scrunched up and furrowed, whilst Seungjun remains looking scared and just a few seconds away from crying. As Hyojin turns back to the demanding staff member, Wyatt turns to comfort and convince Seungjun. Clearly the staff member has already decided. Hyojin’s first.

Hyojin feels a rough hand gripping him by the wrist and pulling him forward, and he almost stumbles in an effort to keep up with the unexpected step. Suddenly he feels a whole lot less like a leader, and a whole lot more like nothing more than a toy for these men. His heart is suddenly beating a whole lot faster, his blood is pumping a lot heavier and his senses are *very* heightened, and he’s suddenly aware of a lot of things he wouldn’t previously have noticed. The fact that the man handling him, and most of the other staff members, have knives or even guns holstered at their belts, the fact that most of them are already jerking off or groping their bulges, and the fact that all of the men are a lot more muscular than him and most notably, are all white. They’re all white.

With a harsh shove, the staff member pushes Hyojin down on the floor in front of one of the older, clearly richer men, and probably one of the men who contributed greatly to that seven figure sum placed on his anal virginity. He lands on a carpet, which stinks of dust and cigarette ash, and is covered in a series of worrying yet extremely telling white stains. As he picks himself up and looks up, he’s met with a man who looks a lot more intimidating from the floor.

The man in front of Hyojin is the man that the staff member identified as Mr Sidorov, and despite the fear and slight reluctance still present within him, Hyojin’s mouth starts watering a little when he sees what’s just a foot or so away from his face. Mr Sidorov is an older man, perhaps about forty-five, and still has a full head of hair, unlike most of the other men in the room, although it’s black and beginning to turn a little gray around the edges. He’s got a handsome although intimidating face, one that Hyojin certainly doesn’t want to disobey, and immediately he gets to work on what he thinks he’s expected to, Mr Sidorov’s huge, thick, pulsing white dick. 

Hyojin parts his lips, just as he hears a few of his bandmates being manhandled or shoved around, but he’s so intoxicated by the smell of Mr Sidorov’s sweat and precum, so thick and steamy that he can feel the scent at the back of his throat, that he simply blocks out all their weeping and shouting and takes the big, twitching cock into his mouth. Sidorov instantly threads his hand in Hyojin’s hair and starts guiding him up and down his cock, giving him little time to adjust to the sheer size of his large dick before sliding it deep into the boy’s tight warm throat.

Expectedly, Hyojin gags, but Sidorov just meets these bodily objections with a few words, the man being surprisingly proficient in Korean, albeit with a deep, rough accent. 

“That’s it” he groans “I knew you wouldn’t take much convincing, your type never does”

Hyojin looks up at Sidorov, asking what he means without saying anything at all, saliva dribbling down the sides of the man’s shaft and out of the corners of his lips as he tries to please him. 

“Your type. Asians. Chinks. Gooks. Whatever you wanna call it”

Sidorov keeps speaking as he thrusts his cock up into Hyojin’s mouth, and tightens his grip on the boy’s hair a little.

“No, I’ve been fucking Asians for as long as I can remember. My first ever business deal, when I was just nineteen, was with this much older Chinese oil magnate. In just seconds I had him thrown over his own desk, spreading his yellow pussy for me to fuck. It’s amazing how quickly you guys submit to white guys. It’s like it’s your nature. Like it’s the natural order”

Hyojin would be lying if he said the words, albeit degrading and increasingly racist, weren’t turning him on, and he feels the familiar warmth pooling in his pants where his cock starts leaking precum. With some of the other boys, he hears the cries and shouts turning to moans and gasps. He raises an eyebrow, cock only growing harder and more desperate with the sound of his bandmates being violated and used. He continues to suck Sidorov’s cock with a kind of fervent determination, and as Sidorov finally pulls him off of his cock, promptly yanking down his jeans and exposing his ass to the room’s warm, smoky air, he gets a look at what his other bandmates are doing. What he sees is incredible.

On a couch against the far wall, Seungjun is led on his back with two firm white hands pushing his legs up towards his head, stretching his body to worrying limits. He’s completely naked, and the man who’s pretty much bending him in half is enthusiastically tonguing and licking at his exposed pussy, shoving his tongue as deep as he can, no doubt preparing the virginal boy for something much bigger. Seungjun’s face is stained with tears, but Hyojin can’t quite determine what from, whether it’s the pleasure and overwhelming sensation of having his ass eaten for the first time, or pain and tension from having his slim naked body virtually folded in half by a much older, more intimidating white man. However, Hyojin doesn’t really care. He’s so lost and overwhelmed by his desire to take Mr Sidorov’s cock inside of him, that his bandmates are just a porn scene for him to watch at this point.

Hyojin feels the room’s thick, steamy air, and Mr Sidorov’s alcohol fueled breath on his exposed pink hole as he spreads his ass cheeks and slowly lowers himself down on the man’s huge cock, and the feeling of the mixture of various sensations against his rim just furthers numbs any kind of sensical conscience to encourage him even more to take cock. 

The tip of Mr Sidorov’s large prick pops inside of his sweet, tight hole, sliding past the rim, the very first time that anything bigger than his own fingers had entered him. Hyojin throws his head back and moans the loudest, sluttiest moan, feeling the billionaire’s huge dick stretching him open, a feeling of pure euphoria racing through his whorish body. He’s dripping sweat from every inch of his tanned, yellow skin, and yet the chill of being fucked for the first time is what he notices.

As he adjusts to the size of the white man’s enormous dick, and slowly starts riding it, Hyojin finally has a chance to take in the sight of another one of his close friends and bandmates being violated. This time his eyes settle on the couch next to his, and Yuto and Minkyun.

The two boys are in exactly the same position, on their hands and knees on the musky couch cushions as they’re manhandled and abused by two equally similar men. The two men roughing them up and touching them are two of the workmen, dressed in sweat-soaked white tank tops and ripped stonewashed jeans, whilst they’re both visibly younger than Mr Sidorov or Mr Smirnov. However, despite their similar predicaments, the two boys’ reactions are totally different. Tears are visibly forming in Minkyun’s eyes, and his repeated cries of ‘stop’ and ‘slower’ are being all but ignored as he reaches back and tries to make it easier for the workman’s large white cock to slide into his hole. Despite his reluctance to being fucked, he knows he isn’t going to get out of here easily, so instead opts for trying to make it less painful as he does get opened up for the first time. However, clearly fueled by a hint of sadism, the man fucking him slaps his hands away and pins them above his head, clearly twisting his arms into a more than painful position. However, by contrast, Yuto has taken his predicament in his stride, and from just how he looks, Hyojin would assume he’s enjoying it the most of anyone in the room.

Yuto is bent over beside Minkyun, yet by comparison, his reaction to being fucked open for the first time by a much older, much larger Russian white man is a much more positive one. Minkyun’s cries and sobs are almost drowned out by Yuto’s increasingly slutty moans and desperate gasps, which are heavenly to hear mixed with the sound of skin on skin as his fat ass is pounded. Yuto seems to be willingly pushing his body back to meet the other man’s brutal, violent thrusts, and his plump, supple ass is bouncing excessively against the man’s thighs. From his position on top of Mr Sidorov, Hyojin can see Yuto’s hole opening to swallow up the huge cock fucking him, and he’s clearly willingly relaxing his pussy to take it in. Yuto’s implicit enthusiasm causes Hyojin’s leaking cock to twitch and pulse harder against his thigh, and he starts riding Sidorov’s dick faster and harder, almost like he’s trying to compete with Yuto’s sluttiness.

To the left of Hyojin and Sidorov, the scene is considerably more depraved, and it’s made obvious that Smirnov has a much more intense liking for racism and racial abuse than Sidorov.

Changyoon is riding Smirnov’s large dick obediently, but unlike with the other members, the loss of his virginity is perhaps the least noticeable thing about his situation right now. His gorgeous, tanned body, far more muscular than one would expect, is covered in words, scribbled in marker pen and sometimes scratched into his skin, labelling him with some of the most degrading and violent words imaginable. ‘Korean slut’, ‘pocket pussy’, ‘chink’, ‘yellow whore’ and ‘kimchi cumdump’ are just a few examples of the phrases littering his body, although some of the letters are obscured, since his entire torso is also bound tightly with blue rope, criss-crossing across his tight stomach and broad pecs, and finally tying his hands behind his back. Finally, all of Changyoon’s moans are muted and muffled, since he has his underwear shoved unceremoniously into his mouth and tied behind his head, and Hyojin can’t help but moan as he sees the visible sweat patch lodged firmly between his lips.

For a few moments, Hyojin gets so lost and overpowered by the feeling of riding Sidorov’s dick that he forgets to check out the sixth member of the group, and how his pussy is being destroyed, but after a minute or two of the most focused, enthusiastic riding of Sidorov’s cock, his eyes flicker open and he turns them to Wyatt. 

The sight in Wyatt’s corner of the room is perhaps the most intense, and the most arousing to Hyojin, and he catches it at just the right time. Wyatt is crouching in the middle of another carpet near the doorway, and Hyojin sees him moving his hips, rhythmically, hints of a pink dildo visible for a few seconds before Wyatt’s hungry hole slides down and swallows it up. He’s surrounded by four men, all four of them in varying degrees of nakedness, stroking their cocks and encouraging Wyatt to ride the toy. Just moments after Hyojin turns to look at Wyatt, he sees the first man blowing his load, and Wyatt opens his eyes just as the first shot of cum lands across his soft cheeks. Hyojin could cum just at the sight of the sticky white substance painting Wyatt’s face, and as another two, and eventually three, loads join the first, leaving Wyatt’s pretty face dripping with cum, mouth open as he desperately licks and laps at the corners of his mouth, trying to lick up as much of the seed as he can, Hyojin finally does cum.

The feeling of Hyojin’s load landing on his bare legs, and his hole clenching around his cock, drives Sidorov to the very edge of his own climax, and just as the euphoria of cumming around a dick for the very first time sweeps through Hyojin’s body, Sidorov pushes him off of his dick, onto the floor and immediately shoves his cock back into Hyojin’s mouth.

Hyojin is so fucked out of his mind and losing control of his own senses that he simply lets Sidorov fuck his mouth like a fleshlight, the older man gripping his hair and rapidly thrusting his cock in and out of Hyojin’s hungry mouth. Despite the muddling of his senses, Hyojin can taste his own pussy, the flavour strong on Sidorov’s cock and mixed with the pre-existing salty taste of the man’s precum. The speed of Sidorov’s throatfucking increasing, he lifts Hyojin’s head off of his cock and finally cums, his huge length twitching and pulsing as he empties his balls onto the boy’s waiting, previously untainted face.

Hyojin smirks as he licks the cum from the corners of his lips, more and more being emptied out onto his skin and painting his yellow face the most gorgeous white color. He rests his head on Sidorov’s thigh and licks up the remaining drops from the man’s cock, so cumdrunk and fucked out that all he can think about is lapping up every last drop of the older dude’s white load. He smirks, looking up to Sidorov and licking his lips.

“Thank you, sir”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you like this story, and want to explore the asian raceplay kink further, specifically with idols, go and check out the k-kum entertainment discord server, where you can see all your favourite idols being used and fucked by white and black men, as well as them dominating the western dudes too!
> 
> https://discord.gg/aVzNTYR6
> 
> just remember, at the end of the day, this is just a kink, and most of the people exploring it are in fact asian or non-white themselves, and therefore have the right to use their own trauma and experience with race in whichever way they choose, which is for some people, via kink. don't join if you're just going to hate, because you will be kicked.


	4. Airplane (Part I) [Bangchan, Felix + Australian Border Control]

Chan takes a deep breath and rises from his plane seat, tapping Felix lightly and waking him from his slumber. Felix stirs a little in his sleep, but simply pushes Chan away with a floppy hand and turns over to face the round window. Chan shakes him a little harder.

“Felix. We’re home, you need to get up”

“No-”

“Yes, come on” Chan groans, unbuckling Felix’s seatbelt, retrieving his bag from the overhead locker and shoving his limp body a little more. Eventually, Felix wakes, and despite a somewhat groggy expression and moody manner, he’s more or less back to normal. They grab their bags, and slowly shuffle down the length of the plane in that usual post-flight hubbub before entering the airport terminal and eventually making their way towards leaving the building completely. Finally… back in Australia.

As the two boys enter the airport terminal and pass the first class lounges, Chan feels an eerie kind of chill running through his body, and he doesn’t know quite what from. Of course, he’s been used to living in Korea for the past couple of years, and Australia may be a slightly foreign environment to him now, but overall he shouldn’t be feeling like this, this creeped out, this uncomfortable. He looks around, only seeing Felix walking next to him with his suitcase and neck pillow still buttoned around his neck, and the other scattered passengers climbing up through the bowels of the airport. Chan shakes his head and keeps walking, seeing the entrance to the large security hall at the end of the corridor.

By the time they reach the end of the corridor, the odd feeling has vanished entirely, and once again, Chan feels that melancholy nostalgia that he always feels when he returns to Australia. Felix is a little more awake now, and is clinging to Chan’s arm, eyes fluttering a little more actively than they did on the plane. Together they join the back of the headache-inducing queue for security.

The buzz of the air conditioner almost lulls Felix back to sleep as he sits in wait in the queue, sitting in a crouched position on top of Chan’s suitcase. Chan meanwhile is leaning against one of the rope-posts and scrolling through his phone in an equally bored manner, tapping his other fingers on the rope and watching it ripple underneath his touch. With every step, the both of them near the security checkpoint, despite how the queue seems to drag on forever.

Eventually, they reach the end of the line and take off their jackets, unload their possessions into the familiar metal trays and get ready to pass through the full-body-scanners marking the final barrier before they arrive home. Felix unbuckles his belt and places it in the tray, quickly adding his phone, hoodie, shoes and bracelet since they all contain metal, and Chan also unloads a series of his possessions into his own separate gray plastic tray. Turning away from the conveyor belt and metal detector, Chan walks forward through the scanner and it beeps green, confirming that he’s good to go. Felix turns and follows, but when he steps through the scanner, the light atop it flashes red, and a loud siren-like honk echoes through the security hall. Felix pauses. Fuck, he really fucked up. 

Immediately, he feels a strong grip on his wrist, guiding him away from the scanner towards a smaller work area behind the conveyor belt, and several other border security guards soon join them in the small staff area. Simultaneously, another guard grabs onto Chan, gripping his shoulder so he can’t escape and also guiding him to the side. Felix’s eyes are wide with panic and confusion, beginning to shake slightly, bottom lip visibly wobbling. Chan feels for him, but he doesn’t quite realise what the issue is.

As the two of them are dragged to the side, two guards join them and start patting them down. Felix already feels a thousand times more nervous as soon as he feels the foreign hands touching and squeezing his legs, but as soon as they rise up to start patting his thighs and eventually outright squeezing his bulge, his nerves turn to plain discomfort, and Chan can see this in Felix’s eyes. The guard patting down Chan started at the top, patting down his chest and spending a little too long squeezing his biceps, but soon he descends, tapping Chan’s pecs and abs, and finally taking it to a whole other level than the one Felix experienced, using both hands to feel and squeeze his package with the most invasive detail.

Once the two of them have been patted down, the two guards step aside and whisper a few things to each other, bringing up the digital panel attached to the metal scanner and scrolling through a series of things on the screen. One of them chuckles, and Felix shifts uncomfortably in place, trying to deflect the inevitable attention and shock from him. The two of them place the tablet to the side and walk back up to the confused pair.

“Turn around for me, Mr Lee” one of the guards (a lapel pin tells Felix his name is Howard) tuts to Felix.

Felix obeys, too intimidated and nervous to resist, turning around to face the conveyor belt, his back to the other three men. Howard leans forward and pushes Felix hard so he’s bent over the conveyor belt, his face hitting the metal frame pretty hard, making him wince in pain. With little warning, and much less respect, Howard slides his hands underneath the waist of Felix’s pants and yanks them down to the boy’s ankles, immediately exposing his entire lower half to the majority of the security hall, most people in the queue and other nearby security checkpoints getting a clear view of his naked lower half.

Attempting to cover himself, Felix tries to stand up, but the hand is still on his back, holding him down, and the other guard, visibly named Malcolm, kneels down on the carpet behind him. Felix feels the breeze of the air conditioner against his bare skin, the fine hairs on his thighs and ass cheeks prickling in the tense air of the security hall. He feels a further chilling sensation when Malcolm leans forward and with absolutely zero grace, spreads his plump ass cheeks to reveal what flagged the security alert. Felix hangs his head again in embarrassment. 

Exposed to both the guards, Chan and the entire audience of passengers, Felix’s pale face darkens very quickly as the guards expose the thick, metal buttplug buried deep inside of him, stretching him open and neatly displaying his stretched pink rim. A laugh escapes both guards’ mouths, and Howard steps aside to type something on his phone whilst Malcolm kneels down and leans closer, eventually snapping on a rubber glove and gripping the base of the plug between his thumb and forefinger. Meanwhile, Howard tackles Chan and bends him down over a table beside the scanner, and in an equally aggressive and controlling manner, pulls down his pants and underwear and spreads his ass cheeks in an effort to examine his most private area.

Howard snaps on a very similar blue rubber glove and rubs his finger against Chan’s tight, pink hole, completely smooth and peeking out between his plump and very perky tanned ass cheeks. 

“No! You’re not allowed to do this” Chan yells, trying to squirm free of Howard’s vice-like grip “you can’t do that dry, I’ve never even had anything in there before!”

Howard ignores Chan’s pleas, and both Chan and Felix suspect that Chan’s desperate cries only spur Howard on in his depraved superiority to the two Asian boys. Immediately following Chan’s loud outburst, Howard goes against the boy’s wishes and slides his dry, unlubricated finger into Chan’s tight hole. Chan’s begging and yelling quickly turns to a light sob from the pain and violation of Howard’s action, however the guard’s finger slides inside him surprisingly quickly, slightly hastened by the sweat dripping down Chan’s ass crack and onto his balls, which are hanging between his toned, clenched thighs.

Whilst Howard ‘inspects’ the inside of Chan’s tight, virginal hole, searching for an object similar to the one that was found inside of Felix, Malcolm is slowly beginning to thrust the metal plug in and out of his stretched hole. Felix whines and writhes under the contact, and once again attempts to break free of the guard’s grasp, but to no avail. Eventually, Malcolm removes the plug entirely, watching Felix’s stretched hole attempting to close up around the now removed object and places it into his pocket. Howard also removes his finger from Chan’s asshole, and the two of them grip Chan and Felix by the wrists and lead them off, away from the security hall towards a door on the far wall, that looks odiously like a prison cell.

As Chan and Felix are paraded away, still half-naked and worryingly exposed, they feel the eyes of the entire airport on them, staring at their naked bodies. Felix even hears a few sniggers of amusement and even camera shutter clicks, but he doesn’t know if that’s passengers taking photos of them in actuality or just his insecure imagination.

The two of them are led into the cell-like room and thrown onto chairs beside an interrogation table. They get a look at the guards in full for the first time, and the thing they first notice, and the thing that prevents them from resisting any further is the large belts strapped around both of their waists, holding guns and tasers and a variety of other brutal instruments that neither of the boys would want to feel with their clothes on, much less whilst so vulnerable and exposed.

“So. What made you two chinks think you could come here with something like that inside you and not get caught?”

“I- I’m sorry sir, I didn’t even think about how it would set off the scanner” Felix babbles, still bright red. Chan meanwhile looks a little less embarrassed and a little more angry, either at the invasive public procedure or the racial slur, but he keeps his mouth shut for fear of being violated or worse, shot. 

The guards almost snigger at Felix’s desperation.

“Well. You know those things can be used to smuggle in cocaine and other finely powdered narcotics?”

“N- no I never even thought of that!”

“Well they can. And we have two options here. One is that I send that thing off to be broken open and we see what’s in it, which will take several days and you’ll be held in custody in the process, which could lead to serious legal implications” Felix and Chan’s expressions both change to panic and fear at this suggestion “...or… you can perhaps let me replace that plug with something a little more substantial, and we can ensure that we don’t have to send you back to China or Japan or whichever country you came here from”

“Sir, we’re both Australian citizens”

“Yeah, that’s what they all say” Howard sneers “So… decide now. What’ll it be?”

Felix whines and shifts in his seat, thinking deeply about the outcome that he wants to come out of this situation. He looks at Chan momentarily, and Chan has that familiar encouraging look, telling Felix to do whatever he thinks right, even if internally he’s terrified at the notion of Felix being blackmailed into sex by a painfully racist white border officer.

“I’ll do it” Felix says, looking up at the officer.

Howard laughs, slapping his thigh, and both him and Malcom walk around to lift Felix off of his seat and bend him over the interrogation table, cuffing his hands and leaving his body even more exposed than it was previously. Howard pulls a pair of scissors from his belt and uses them to tear off Felix’s remaining clothes, leaving his slim, pale naked body laying amongst a selection of half-torn ragged pieces of cloth. Tears prick at the corner of Felix’s eyes as he feels the heavily racialized gaze of both white men on his naked body, but he’s powerless to object as he’s already verbally signed away any right to his freedom.

The first to take action upon Felix’s vulnerable form is Howard, who unbuckles his belt and drops his trousers to his knees, gripping his already half-hard white dick and beginning to stroke it to full hardness as he spreads and begins to knead Felix’s ass. Malcolm supplies a bottle of lube, giving Chan the impression that this is a regular occurrence for the two men, and he for a moment has an ounce of sympathy for the countless other Asian men who have been pressured into such sexual situations.

Howard coats his cock in the cold, jelly-like substance, and despite the sound of the bottle opening and closing being audible to Felix, as well as the squelching sound of the lube on the guard’s cock, Felix has no idea what’s going on, and he daren’t ask Chan, so the feeling of his ass cheeks being spread and the blunt tip of Howard’s huge white prick being rubbed up and down his ass crack sends a chill up his spine, especially since the spongey head is cold with the freshly squeezed lubricant. After only a couple of seconds of preparation, Howard unceremoniously thrusts forward and buries his cock into Felix’s pink puckered hole.

Felix lets out the loudest, most pained moan at the feeling of Howard’s large length stretching open his pink rim, and the tight squeeze, despite the previous stretching of the buttplug, is the most electrifying feeling. Despite his initial reluctance to obey the officer’s orders, the pain quickly subsides into a strange sort of pleasure, and Felix pushes his ass up to feel the sensation more strongly, manually beginning to thrust his needy hole onto Howard’s white cock.

“Damn, he submitted real fucking quick Mac” Howard laughs as he slowly starts thrusting in and out of Felix’s warm, wet hole “Get started on the other one, hopefully he breaks as quick”

Chan’s eyes widen at this proposition, and he instantly considers struggling, because unlike Felix, he has no desire to submit quite so quickly. However, before he has a chance to try and break free of the cuffs now binding his hands together, a large fleshy object springs up and slaps against his cheek. He immediately knows what it is, from the smell alone, and he feels Malcolm’s hand squeezing his cheeks, as to force his mouth open, and immediately as he does he feels the guard’s cock sliding between his lips and ramming into the back of his throat.   
Felix hears Chan gag, and as he bounces his pert, plump ass back onto Howard’s cock, he turns his head in his slutty daze to watch his best friend taking what he knows to be his very first dick. The look on Chan’s face is enough to make Felix cum, eyes panicked and desperate, cheeks flushed the deepest red as his pink, soft lips are spread wide by the security guard’s thick length, beginning to bulge in his throat and causing a series of loud gagging and choking noises.

Chan tastes Malcolm’s distinct taste at the back of his throat by now, and with every thrust of his hips, he tastes it deeper and deeper. Every thrust is also accompanied by the loud slapping sound of Malcolm’s large balls against Chan’s chin, and obviously the loud, objecting sounds of Chan’s throat convulsing around Malcolm’s sudden and foreign intrusion. Meanwhile, the heavenly, warm feeling of Felix’s hole is driving Howard closer and closer to his climax, and just seconds away from cumming, he pulls his lube and precum-dripping cock from Felix’s pink entrance and switches sides, standing just above Felix’s face, lowering his saggy, thick ballsack into Felix’s waiting, warm mouth.

Naturally, Felix gags a little, but mostly he rolls Howard’s large balls in his mouth and savours the sweaty flavour, sucking fervently in an attempt to make the guard cum, still wiggling his ass in desire to be filled once again. After a few minutes of fucking Chan’s throat, Malcolm gets bored of violating the boy’s mouth, and similarly bends Chan over another table at the other end of the room. Chan knows what’s coming, and as he feels Malcolm’s finger sliding into his warm pink pucker once again, he dreads the feeling of anything bigger than that stretching him open. Yet despite this, there’s a certain pleasure throbbing beneath the pain and humiliation, and he hates himself for even beginning to like what this racist is doing to him.

After jerking off and revelling in the delight of Felix’s mouth, Howard bucks forward and finally climaxes, large white prick twitching and painting Felix’s chest, abs and thighs with his thick cum. Halfway through the intense orgasm, he shoves his dick into Felix’s already full mouth, smirking and laughing as the final drops of his load shoot down Felix’s throat. The two of them remain there for a few moments, covered in cum and both delighting in their post orgasmic haze.

However, both of them are pulled from their satisfaction as they turn to see Chan, tears streaming down his face and body twitching as Malcolm slides his cock, with barely any lubrication into Chan’s ass, stretching open his hole for the very first time and unceremoniously popping his cherry on a rough immigration control table. As Malcolm finally buries his entire cock inside of Chan’s unbelievably tight, sweaty hole, he says just one thing, barely louder than the boy’s sobbing.

“There we go. Now, you’re an Australian citizen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you like this story, and want to explore the asian raceplay kink further, specifically with idols, go and check out the k-kum entertainment discord server, where you can see all your favourite idols being used and fucked by white and black men, as well as them dominating the western dudes too!
> 
> https://discord.gg/aVzNTYR6
> 
> just remember, at the end of the day, this is just a kink, and most of the people exploring it are in fact asian or non-white themselves, and therefore have the right to use their own trauma and experience with race in whichever way they choose, which is for some people, via kink. don't join if you're just going to hate, because you will be kicked.


	5. Gimme Gimme (Bonus Chapter) [Taeyong x COVID Testing Officials]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in case you didn't notice, this is based on the chinese practice of using anal swabs to test for the coronavirus. this chapter is pretty defiant of consent, so do beware that it contains dubcon/noncon content.

“Okay, so we’re gonna have to do an anal swab now” the border guard smiles as Taeyong fills out the complex Mandarin immigration sheet, trying to tick all the right boxes without incriminating himself. Taeyong looks up at the guard. What?

The guard surprisingly isn’t Chinese. On his many trips to visit friends in China in the past, Taeyong has dealt with native Chinese border guards and native medics, and he’s been more at home with them. This guard however, is some form of central European, probably German or Swiss, and his presence alone somewhat intimidates Taeyong. He’s incredibly tall, about three quarters of a foot taller than him, with an incredibly muscular, rigid build and pure blond hair and stubble, giving him the perfect image of a European man in Taeyong’s eyes. His presence wasn’t awful at first, however Taeyong bites the inside of his cheek and nervously looks to the ground as he hears the heavily-Germanic accented words ‘anal swab’ leaving the man’s mouth.

“What?”

“It’s new PRC protocol, as a more efficient virus testing method” the guard mutters, looking over his notes and sorting through drawers as he does “it’s something to do with the concentration of coronavirus cells in the digestive tract, it’s easier and quicker than oral swabs”

“B- but what if I don’t want to do it? You can’t make me!”

“No. I can’t. But I also can’t stop you being sent straight back to the airport terminal once you refuse to take a test, and I can bet you don’t yet have a return ticket”

“Fuck… okay, I’ll do it I guess...”

“Yes you will” the guard smirks, stepping aside to now prepare what Taeyong can only guess is his fresh anal swab. It scares him a little, not only the idea of having such a private place invaded and violated, but also the idea of a stranger seeing his naked body quite so exposed, and specifically his asshole. Of course, he’s far from straight, but he’s never actually had an experience quite so invasive with other man, and he never anticipated his first time would be a very intimate encounter with a piece of medical equipment. 

“Okay, get up and bend over the bed, I’ll undress you”

“I can-”

“I will undress you”

Taeyong wants to shrink into his own body at the white guard’s commanding words, and despite his fear and apprehension of the intimidating man’s figure and presence, he can feel himself growing hard in his jeans, and now he fears the guard noticing his erection and using it as yet another thing to be unpleasant and arrogant about.

Standing up from his chair and dropping his bag onto it, Taeyong walks over to the bed and bends over it in the messiest, most unceremonious way. He’s slightly shaking in fear of the upcoming intrusion, and he can feel the guard’s presence behind him in the small medical room. He hears the clunking of draws, the unscrewing of bottles and the snapping of plastic, all noises which instill a certain fear and unsettlement inside of him. And yet he’s powerless.

The guard walks up behind Taeyong’s prone figure, and immediately yanks down his pants and underwear to his ankles, eventually pulling them off and throwing them aside entirely. Taeyong gasps at the sudden exposure, and in his hurry to try and cover himself, he inadvertently spreads his perky ass cheeks in the most enticing, alluring, accessible way to the doctor, providing him a clear view of his hole. Taeyong’s hole is definitely an alluring sight. Tight and pink, and entirely smooth, Taeyong’s hole barely differs from that of most of the Asian men that the guard sees in his daily medical job, but the prettiness of the boy’s face, and the pliantness of his slim body provides a whole new desire for the boy’s warm hole.

The guard, already suited up with rubber gloves and lubricated fingers bends down and rubs the tip of his finger against Taeyong’s hole. Taeyong looks back in confusion, wondering quite why the man has to do this, wondering if this is actually part of the medical procedure, but the guard shushes him quickly, just as he buries his first finger up to the knuckle inside of Taeyong’s tight hole.

The moan that leaves Taeyong;s lips is one of the most pleasant and satisfying that the guard has ever heard. Loud, incredibly warm and undeniably desperate, the moan cries out to the guard for more, tells him to slide the rest of his finger in, hell, the moan almost entices him to just stop the procedure and pull his cock out to pound the little Korean boy into oblivion, but he doesn’t have time for this, and instead uses the opportunity to really make Taeyong’s first fingering a memorable one. 

Taeyong is so tight that the guard really has to push to get his finger any further past the knuckle, and with a harsh shove, he manages to slide it in until the palm of his gloved hand is pressed against Taeyong’s plump ass cheek. He smiles and drinks in the repeating moans from the newly violated boy, but he’s drawn from his adorant haze by a thought, how the hell is he going to get a swab in here? Then he smiles. He can use this to his advantage.

“Do excuse me, Mr Lee. I just need to fetch a colleague for a second opinion”

“W-” Taeyong goes to speak but he’s left with nothing to say as the guard leaves the room in a hurry, returning only several seconds later with another, older, balding male doctor, similarly white and European.

The new doctor, who the guard identifies as Dr Krunsfeld, immediately leans down and spreads Taeyong’s ass cheeks to get a look at his tight pink hole. Taeyong shivers and whines at this invasion of privacy, but he again remembers that he really is at the mercy of these two strangers, and has no choice but to lay there and bear it. Krunsfeld winces as he tries to push his ungloved, unlubricated finger into Taeyong’s asshole, so he brings it up to his mouth, sucks on it, coating it in a more than healthy amount of saliva and presses it back against Taeyong’s hole, this time sliding inside with an audible pop and tangible loosening of the boy’s pussy. 

As Krunsfeld slides his entire digit into Taeyong, he turns to the guard and speaks.

“You’re right, he’s far too tight in this state, he needs stretching”

“Thought so” the guard smiles, an evil tone in his voice “you can have the honour doctor, I think it’s his first time”

“What- no you can’t do this!”

“What we can do, Taeyong, is whatever we want” Krunsfeld chuckles as he slowly begins unbuttoning his jacket and unbuckling his belt “we were brought here specifically because the chinks who ran this place were too squeamish to be willing to take more extreme measures against boys like you. This swab is for everyone’s safety, and we will be doing it, whether you like it or not”

“N-”

Before Taeyong can speak again, the guard clasps a gloved hand over Taeyong’s mouth, and on the man’s latex covered fingers, just inches beneath his nose, he can smell his own asshole, the strong, boyish scent of his own sweat and juices, and it’s this smell that tantalises and teases him as Krunsfeld does what he was asked to.

The first thing Taeyong feels is the spongey, firm tip of Krunsfeld’s large, white cock pressing against his hole, and the somewhat tingly feeling of it rubbing against his puckered entrance. However, very quickly and very jarringly, the tingling feeling is replaced with a body-splitting pain as the tip finally pops inside of Taeyong’s tight pucker. Slowly sliding inch after inch of his huge manhood into Taeyong’s no-longer-virginal pussy, Krunsfeld chooses to ignore the boy’s loud, desperate, muffled cries and screams, and instead focuses on the image of Taeyong’s previously untouched, previously untainted, previously uncorrupted pink hole being stretched open and split apart.

Krunsfeld knows what boys are like after their first time, how their holes are never quite as tight as they were before their cherries were popped, how they never feel quite as full and closed up as they did before, but mostly how, after their first time, how boys can never go a day without cock. 

Taeyong’s face is quite the picture. Eyes and lips scrunched shut and contorted in the most painful manners, there are tears streaming down his pretty, pale face, and the cacophony of screams and sobs that are muffled by the guard’s hand are a tangible symphony to accompany the squelching and slurping of Taeyong’s newly broken-in asshole. 

Krunsfeld pulls his cock from Taeyong’s hole as soon as he’d pushed it in, knowing full well how to do this after years of experience with innocent, unaware Vietnamese and Thai immigrants back in Austria. When the final inch of his large dick plops out of Taeyong’s warm entrance, the sight left behind is incredible. What was previously a tight, impenetrable puckered hole, is now a loose, dripping gaping pussy, visibly closing up around the absence of Krunsfeld’s cock, and producing a series of loud slurping sounds in the process. Krunsfeld smiles.

“Ah, there we go, perfect!”

The doctor leans down, grabbing the swab from the guard, and pushes it into Taeyong’s now gaping rim, stroking it along the walls of the boy’s bowels, and even prodding his prostate with it for a little extra humiliation, leaving the already crying and panting boy sobbing even louder into the guard’s hand. He pulls the swab out, drops it into the bottle on the desk and writes Taeyong’s details on it before returning to Taeyong’s naked form. He slides his fingers into Taeyong’s pink, loose gaping entrance and smiles as he feels it close around them.

“See, that wasn’t so bad, was it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you like this story, and want to explore the asian raceplay kink further, specifically with idols, go and check out the k-kum entertainment discord server, where you can see all your favourite idols being used and fucked by white and black men, as well as them dominating the western dudes too!
> 
> https://discord.gg/aVzNTYR6
> 
> just remember, at the end of the day, this is just a kink, and most of the people exploring it are in fact asian or non-white themselves, and therefore have the right to use their own trauma and experience with race in whichever way they choose, which is for some people, via kink. don't join if you're just going to hate, because you will be kicked.


End file.
